


Wandering Gaze, Restless Hands

by acatone, dande (Kess)



Series: True Overseers [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overseers - Freeform, dishonored oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatone/pseuds/acatone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/dande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus meets Gillie for the second time uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Gaze, Restless Hands

There was no celebration. Nobody thanked him, nobody gave him a pat on the back. Things just resumed as it always has. Patrols, witch burnings, and everything else that came with the Abbey. Even Seamus was not granted time to rest. He simply moved back to his daily patrols. However, on this particular day, his eyes travel to a bright yellow flower that just seemed to stand out from the grey ruins of what was left of Dunwall. It was just a dandelion, growing on a cracked pavement but for Seamus, it was a miracle. There aren’t many flowers in Dunwall, save for the ones growing outside the quarantine walls and so, every little piece of flower is a treasure to him. For most, they are nothing but weeds with little hope to grow, but for him, it was proof that even in places as cruel and as unforgiving as Dunwall, things can grow, people can be better and flower can bloom. It is enough for him to keep going, knowing that he joined the Abbey for a cause. He wanted to change Dunwall, make her kinder, make her softer and gentler. He had believed he could make a change but with his heretic’s brand, bright against his skin, there’s only very little he can do. He can only hope and hope is what he does.

  
He’s a very sentimental man, he likes to keep things and although he tries to convince himself that he has no bonds with the world, that he would return to the cosmos anyway, he still hold on to the little things. Like flowers, for example. He holds on to little signs of hope so much, he keeps these little flowers in his copy of the Seven Strictures. He presses them, and keeps them as a memorial, as something to keep him going against the cruel nature of Dunwall. Seamus slowly crept from his post to the small yellow flower and reaches for the flower. He jerks up when he hears footsteps walking towards him. It was his Senior, the same man who kicked him on the ribs when he fainted just few months ago.

  
“B- Brother…” he stuttered, in an attempt to explain himself.  
The man stopped right before him, yanked out the dandelion and threw it at Seamus. Seamus did not even bother to protect himself from the dirt and flower flung at him. He knew he was wrong to go from his post. He only winced slightly, in acceptance of his mistake. The man quickly turned around and swiftly walked away, grumbling something that he was not able to catch while Seamus just stood there, waiting for him to leave so he could pick up the small yellow flower which currently lies on the ground without getting into further trouble.


End file.
